Transformers Prime Bowling
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: Join the cast of Transformers Prime as they try to stop Megatron and his Decepticons. The only way to stop them this time it to bowl for the universes safety. Please R&R


**Disclaimer I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters only Spare and Strike are owned by me.**

Transformers Prime Bowling

4 Autobots, 4 Decepticons, and 4 Humans walked into a building with the sign showing Planetary Bowl. They walked up to the split counter where a cybertronian and a human sat. The cybertronian was around 25 feet tall with a round head and three different colored optics (Red, Blue, and Purple). The human was 7, 5 and had a rainbow afro on his head.

One of the Decepticons a silver mech walked up to the counter and rang the bell. The cybertronian looked up from the book he was reading, "Hello I am Spare. Welcome to Planetary Bowl. How may I help you?"

"I am Megatron. We are here for the bowling tournament." The silver mech replied.

"Ok sir let me check the records." Spare said getting on the computer. After a few minutes he looked up again, "Ok sir everything checks out you are on lane 1. Now what size shoe are you all?"

"Size shoe?" Megatron asked confused looking at the Decepticons behind him for an answer. His followers just shrugged.

"Yes sir you have to where bowling shoes to bowl." Spare explained.

"Um ok. How do we tell what size we are?" Megatron replied growled.

"Well there's a machine we have that you step on and it will tell you what size you are." Spare told him getting out a large pad and dropping it on the floor in front of the counter. It then folded out so that it could be stepped on, "Ok just step on the pad sir and it will tell us your size."

Megatron stepped on the pad with both his legs. The pad glowed green then scanned his feet. "Ok sir you are a cybertronian size 13." Spare said, then placed a pair of shoes on the counter.

Megatron grabbed the shoes then walked to lane 1. Then a smaller silver mech walked up to the counter, "Name?" Spare asked.

"I am Starscream." The mech said.

"Ok step on the pad sir." Spare told him. The pad scanned his feet. "Ok sir you are a cybertronian size 6." He told him as he placed the shoes up on the counter. There were a few chuckles from behind Starscream as he took his shoes.

A purple mech walked up next with a blank visor. "Name?" Spare asked.

"I am Soundwave." A recorded voice said.

"Ok step on the pad sir." Spare said and the mech complied.

The pad scanned Soundwave's feet, "Ok sir you are a cybertronian size 10." Spare told him as he put the shoes up. The mech nodded then took the shoes over to where the other two mechs were.

Then a black femme walked up to the counter, "Name?" Spare asked.

"I am Airachnid." She said with a smile.

"Ok miss if you would step on the pad with only your normal feet please." He asked and she complied. The pad scanned her feet, "Ok miss you are a cybertronian femme size 6.5" Spare said as he put the shoes on the counter. Airachnid gave Spare a wink as she took her shoes over to lane 1.

Then a big blue and red mech walked up to the counter. "I am Optimus Prime and we are also here for the bowling tournament." He said.

"Ok sir let me check to make sure." Spare said as he checked the computer. "Ok sir you are good to go. Just step on the pad so we can get your size please." Spare told the Prime. Optimus complied and stepped on the pad it scanned his feet then stopped, "Alright you are a cybertronian size 11.5 sir and you will be on lane 2" Optimus thanked the mech then walked to lane 2.

Next a smaller yellow mech with black stripes stepped up to the counter. "Name?" Spare asked.

" _Bumblebee._ " The mech beeped.

"Ok sir step on the pad please." Spare said. Bumblebee stepped on the pad and it scanned his feet. "Alright you are a cybertronian size 8.5 sir." He told him putting the shoes up on the counter. Bumblebee beeped a thanks then took the shoe's over to lane 2.

Then a large green mech stepped up, "Name?" Spare asked.

"Bulkhead." The mech told him.

"Ok please step up." Spare to him. Bulkhead stepped up and the bad scanned him. "Ok you are a cybertronian size 12.5" He told him putting the shoes on the counter.

As Bulkhead took his shoes over to lane 2 a blue femme walked up to the counter. "Name?"

"Arcee." She told him.

"Ok please step on the pad." He said to her and she did. It scanned her feet then stopped, "Ok miss you are a cybertronian femme size 7." He told her putting the shoe's up on the counter. She took her shoes then walked over to the others.

At the other counter with the human a sixteen year old boy with black hair stepped up. "Hello I am Strike. Welcome to Planetary Bowl. How may I help you?"

"We're here for the bowling tournament. It should be under Jack Darby." He told Strike. Strike checked on his computer. "Ok sir everything checks out. Now what might your shoe size be?"

"Men's Size 9." He told him.

"Ok here are your shoes. You'll be on lane 3." He told Jack. Jack nodded then walked to lane three.

Next came up a small brown headed 12 year old. "Name?" Strike asked.

"Rafael" He said.

"Ok. Shoe size?" Strike said.

"Size 6." He told him.

"Ok here are your shoes sir." Strike said handing Rafael his shoes.

Then walked up a man that was in his late forties, "Name sir?"

"William Fowler." He stated.

"Ok shoe size?" Strike asked.

"Size 11." He told Strike.

"Ok here are your shoes sir." Strike told him as he gave Fowler his shoes.

The last one was a Japanese girl with black and pink hair. "Name miss?"

"I'm Miko!" She said enthusiastically.

"Ok shoe size?" Strike asked.

"Female size 7." She told him.

"Ok here are your shoes miss." He told her. She took her shoes over the other humans.

After 20 minutes of waiting for everyone to get their shoes on (Mostly because of: Bulkhead, Starscream, and Megatron.) and getting their bowling balls then tournament was ready to start.

"Ok everyone you have 10 frames and can only bowl twice in each frame unless you get a strike. Whoever has the highest score over all will get a special prize of the choosing within reason of course. Those in second and third place will get lesser prizes." Strike said on the microphone.

"Any questions?" Spare asked. No one answered.

"Ok then we will now begin and for safety reasons no team will know what the team's scores are." Spare stated. "Now Decepticons will go first.

Megatron stepped forward on the lane and prepared to bowl with his black bowling ball. He bowled it hard down the lane. It rocketed down the lane and hit the pins on the left side. The scream above showed he had gotten 6 pins. He stepped back on the lane with his ball and bowled the other 4 down getting a spare.

Next was Starscream. He took his smaller red bowling ball and walked to the lane then bowled the ball. It rolled down slower than Megatron's and only knocked down 3 pins on the right side. He scowled and took his ball again he bowled it down the lane knocking 4 more down.

Soundwave stepped up and took his purple ball. He stood there for a minute then bowled it down the lane. It rolled slightly left of the middle pin. It hit and knocked all the pins down getting him a strike.

Then Airachnid walked up and took her smaller black ball and bowled it down the lane. It hit on the right side and knocked down 5 pins. She bowled again and this time knocked down 4 pins. She smirked.

"Ok now it's the Autobots turn." Spare announced.

"Alright Autobots we have to win this. Whatever prize there is we can't let the Decepticons win it." Optimus told his teammates.

"Right." They all replied.

Optimus walked up to the lane with his light red ball and bowled it down the lane. It hit the center pin and caused all the others to fall down.

Bumblebee took his turn and bowled his smaller yellow ball. It hit on the left side and knocked down 6 pins Bumblebee beeped happily. He bowled again and hit 2 more pins.

Bulkhead took his green bowling ball and hurled it down the lane. He managed to hit 7 pins down. "Oh yeah!" He yelled. He bowled again and knocked down 2 more pins.

Arcee stepped up and took her blue bowling ball. She bowled it down the lane to the right side. It knocked down all but one on the far left side. She bowled again and almost missed it, but knocked it down.

"Well that was some good bowling. Now however it is the humans turn." Strike said.

Jack stepped up and took his dark blue bowling ball. He lined up his shot then bowled it hitting slightly to the left of the middle pin. He knocked down every pin. He smiled then walked back to the table.

Raf walked up with his small yellow ball. Before he could start metal fences came up on each side of the lane. "These are for those who can't bowl very hard." Strike told them and Raf nodded in understanding. Raf bowled it down the lane. It bounced of the fences and hit at the far left side knocking down 3 pins. He smiled then bowled again this time going down the middle of the lane knocking 5 more pins down.

The fences went down as Fowler stepped up. He bowled an American flag colored bowling ball down the lane. It knocked down 5 pins. He then bowled again this time getting a gutter ball though. "Sweet lady Liberty!" He exclaimed.

Miko walked up next. She took her green bowling ball and threw it down the lane. It bounce then rolled into the gutter. "Oh come on!" She yelled. On her second try she actually bowled it and it knocked down 4 pins.

"Ok that's the end of the first frame. Let's move on to the next one." Spare announced excitedly.

A few frames later.

Megatron had just gotten a spare and now it was Starscream's turn. He took his red bowling ball and bowled it down the lane. To his surprise he knocked down all but the center pin. He took his bowling ball in hand and bowled with all his might. Then there was a scream, "Yow!" Starscream howled clutching his claws.

"What is it Starscream!?" Megatron yelled at his SIC

"I-I broke my claw points!" He yelled in agony as energon leaked from his 3 servos.

"You're kidding right?" Airachnid said in embarrassment.

"No! Oh look at my once proud claws!" Starscream yelled.

"Ok someone get him out of here he's ruining my floor!" Spare yelled. From a room to the left appeared 3 drones with a single eye each. They grabbed Starscream and threw him in the ambulance outside. "Take him to Winnie Hospital!" One of the drones yelled at the driver.

Starscream heard where he was going to be taken and panicked, "No! Not Winnie Hospital!" He yelled as the doors were shut and the ambulance took off. The drones then walked back inside and into the room they came from. Then one came back out with a mob and took care of the mess.

"Ok now that that is over I believe it is Soundwave's turn." Spare announced. Before Soundwave took his turn Megatron asked him one very important question, "Soundwave please tell me you recorded that?" The silent mech replied with playing Starscream's screams of pain. Soundwave bowled another strike making it his third one so far.

A few more frames later

Everyone had decided to get some food and drinks the humans got hamburgers and fries with drinks. The Autobots got Energon Fries and Energon Drumsticks along with Energon to drink. The Decepticons (Well Airachnid and Megatron) got Dark Energon Grapes and Cookies.

It was now Bulkheads turn and he was behind and needed a Strike to catch up. He took his bowling ball and stepped back a bit. He ran forward moved his arm forward, pulled back, then threw the ball down the lane. However nothing went down the lane, but something did go backwards. It turned out the grease from the energon fries had caused Bulkhead's bowling ball to slip out of his hand when he pulled back. This sent the multiple ton bowling ball to behead a drone that was walking by. Everyone was shocked. "Um Sorry." Bulkhead said not knowing what to say.

"Um well I guess we'll take that as a bowl." Spare said still shocked.

"What about him?" Jack asked.

"Oh him? He'll be fine." Strike said as the drone's body got up and took his head in his hands walking to another door. The drone smacked into the door, then opened it and took his head into the room.

"Ok Bulkhead try again." Spare told him throwing him the bowling ball.

"Oh um right." Bulkhead said still completely dumbfounded.

He took the ball back and threw it forward. It went forward alright just not straight. The grease was still on Bulkhead's servos. It sent the bowling ball into the ceiling and into the vacuum of space.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and their mouths went slack. "Ok that's it! Drone's do not let him bowl again!" Strike yelled as 10 drone came out of the back room and made Bulkhead sit down with their weapons trained on him.

"Ok let's continue." Spare said as if nothing had happened. Arcee snapped out of the shock and bowled a spare.

After a few more frames the game was over.

"Alright everyone we will now announce the scores!" Spare announced, "For the Decepticons Megatron has 232 points, Soundwave 226 points, and Airachnid 223. For the Autobots Optimus Prime 231 points, Bumblebee 216, and Arcee 222."

"No we have lost!" Optimus yelled slamming his fists down.

"Ha hah ha! We have won!" Megatron laughed evilly.

"Hold your horse's gentlemen we still have the humans scores." Strike told them. "Now here they are, Miko 140 points, Fowler 125, Rafael 150 points...," The Decepticons laughed at the scores of the humans. "And finally Jack 250 points!" Strike announced and everyone was shocked.

Megatron fainted and everyone else stood in shock. "J-jack how did you get so many points?" Arcee asked her partner.

"Well my mom had me take bowling lessons when I was younger to keep myself busy." Jack answered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well good job partner." She told him and Jack smiled warmly.

"Ok now for the prizes." Spare announced.

"For third place Optimus Prime gets a choice of three air fresheners." Strike said.

"I'll take cherry, strawberry and blueberry." Optimus told them as they gave him the air fresheners.

"And for second place Megatron will get a choice of a giant stuffed animal." Spare told them as Megatron regained consciousness. Megatron looked at the ones they had. "Do you have the pink unicorn from Pony Friends?" Megatron asked. Everyone, but Soundwave was shocked. "Um let me check." Spare told him walking into the back room.

He came back a few minutes later with a large pink unicorn with a blue mane. "Here you go sir." He said giving the animal to Megatron.

"How many are left Soundwave?" The warlord asked.

"We now have 165 out of 175 ponies Lord Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Excellent only 10 more to go." Megatron said chuckling. He turned around and saw everyone was still shocked.

"You collect stuffed pony animals?" Optimus asked.

"Yes it's a hobby of mine when I'm not killing others." Megatron explained.

"Ok this is just getting weird now." Spare said and everyone else nodded.

"Ok now Jack what do you want for your prize?" Strike asked.

Jack whispered into his ear and Strike smirked and whispered back to him, "You dog."

Then Jack walked over to Arcee and whispered into her audio receptors. She blushed at what he wanted and she nodded. She walked outside and drove off with him.

"Anyone else confused?" Miko asked, and everyone but Strike nodded.

"Well I am giving out a fourth place prize now." Spare said picking up Airachnid.

"Let me down you-mmm" Airachnid protested before Spare kissed her,"Alright tiger I'll play. But how about we go somewhere more private?" She told him while trailing one of her fingers down his chest.

"Whatever you desire my sexy spider." Spare said before taking her into one of the back rooms.

Everyone else stood in absolute shock. "Did he just actually seduce a psychopath in less then a minute?" Strike asked. Everyone just nodded dumbly. "Well it appears we are closing then. I hope you all had a fun time. Spare will probably sent Airachnid back within a week." He said before going to turn stuff off.

"We will meet again soon Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Yes next time I will not hesitate to kill you." Megatron said before flying off. Soundwave showed the scores again to the Autobots. "Soundwave superior Autobots inferior." He said before flying Autobots looked at each other then transformed and drove off.

And what happened to Arcee and Jack you ask? Well no one really knows for sure besides them and Strike, but if you looked at Jack's lips the next day you could see a faint shade of blue on them.

 **Whew finally finished my first transformers one shot. This actually came to me while I was at a bowling ally believe it or not. Well please review or view at least. And if you still don't know what Jack's prize was just PM me and I'll tell you.**


End file.
